


Word-Prompts

by CharliMae



Category: Daredevil (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliMae/pseuds/CharliMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories inspired by one-word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is from a different word, which will be the title. Enjoy!

"You used to work in a CIRCUS?" Tony asked, incredulous. Clint gave him a _look_.

"Where did you think I got my archery skills from, a school club? Yes, I joined the circus with my brother." He was already regretting telling the team this part of his history. Actually no, scratch that. He only regretted telling _Tony_.

"You have a brother?" Of course that was the part that caught Thor's attention. Did he even know what a circus was? Replying in the affirmative, Clint put his head in his hands, preparing for a long night featuring an onslaught of questions from the team. He loved them, but they were exhausting sometimes.

 


	2. Cave

"So. Tony. Turns out that Thor, not being of this world and all, didn't know why you became Iron Man." Bruce said, almost casually. If it weren't for the tension in his voice, Tony wouldn't have bothered turning around.

"He thinks what happened was...greatly unjust," Bruce continued, "and that you need... um... protecting... should it happen again. He's on his way now." With that, he made a hasty exit, and not a moment too soon. Seconds after he'd left, Thor burst through the lab's main doors.

"A cave is no suitable dwelling for a hero!" He started fortifying the perimeters of the lab with anything he could move - primarily the tables. Tony merely stood in the middle of the lab, too stunned to stop the demigod.


	3. Treadmill

Sam walked into the gym, not expecting anyone to be there. After all, who would be in the gym in Stark Tower at 5:00 in the morning? Captain America, apparently.

"Uh... Hey, Steve. Wasn't expecting to see you in here." He sighed. The soldier laughed.

"Thought I'd avoid lapping you this morning by using the treadmill. I take it you had a similar plan?" He wasn't even out of breath, despite the treadmill's display claiming he'd run 14 miles.

"Yep." The Falcon resigned himself to yet another morning of being outdone by Captain America. He got on the treadmill to the right of the super-soldier.

 

"On your left."


	4. Ship

"...Where are we?" Dean asked, looking around. "Cause this sure ain't Kansas."

Sam was already halfway to the library across the street. Dean followed, catching up as Sam logged on to one of the computers, searching his and Dean's names.

"'Super-wiki'? Wait, what does 'commonly shipped with' mean?" Sam clicked on the title Dean had mentioned.

"Apparently, we're only fictional characters here. Wherever here is. 'Commonly shipped with' means the people, or characters, that you are commonly thought to be in a relationship with. The two main ones for you are Cas - understandable - and uh... me."

"This is Becky all over again."


	5. Diamond, Gemstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is two prompts in one, as they were very similar prompts.

Something glimmered in the corner of Pepper's sight. Looking down, she spotted a diamond ring half embedded in the soft dirt. The gemstone was small, but the craftsmanship showed it to be an expensive piece. She picked it up, fully intending to hand it in to authorities to be returned to it's rightful owner (she put it in her pocket and forgot about it. Laundry found it the next day and gave it to Tony).

Six months later, the diamond ring rested on the third finger of her left hand, placed there by Mr Tony Stark after her acceptance of his (surprisingly romantic) proposal.


	6. Database

“Um, Matt? How tall are you?” Tony asked, ambling into the shared living area. Natasha rolled her eyes.  
“I don’t know, I’ve never had reason to find out. Why?” Matt replied. All he knew in regard to his height was how long his cane needed to be.  
“He’s compiling a database on all of us. Names, height, weight, medical notes, skills. He got bored.” Natasha said, knowing the reactions the rest of the Avengers were likely to have. Sitting back, she smirked at the glare Stark sent her way.


	7. Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ignoring Gabriel's death, in that the events leading up to it still occurred, but his 'death' was another trick (that fooled everyone, including Lucifer). He's shown up to Sam before, but Dean hasn't seen him since his 'death'.

Sam was trying to research, _trying_ being the operative word. He couldn’t see the laptop’s screen through the enormous amount of _feathers_ that had suddenly appeared with no warning at all.

The mass of feathers moved, revealing the laptop for a moment before a hand pushed it closed. Sam’s gaze tracked up the arm, landing on Gabriel’s face. The Archangel smirked.

“Heya, Sam-a-lam,” He paused, noticing Sam wasn’t looking at him anymore. “What are you looking at?”

Sam floundered for a moment. “Uh... Um… Wings?” He looked back to Gabriel, who frowned.

“Wings? But there’s-” Gabriel followed Sam’s gaze, freezing when he realized exactly _whose_ wings Sam was seeing. “You should not be able to see those. Ever. At all.” He looked back at Sam, alarmed, and stared at him. He sighed. “Unless Luci did exactly what he has done, and left a tiny bit of his Grace with you. Not enough to track or anything, but enough to have a couple benefits for you.”

They stared at each other for a minute, before Dean walked into the motel room.

“Sorry, Sam they didn’t have any of your-” He stopped dead, then yelled. “The Hell are YOU doing here?”


	8. Knife

Sam woke to a loud crash from just outside his room. Before he realised he was even awake, he found himself halfway to the door with a knife gripped tightly in his hand. He carefully stepped closer to the door, raising the knife when it opened slowly.

Dean stood in the hallway, with a sheepish grin. A broken plate lay behind him, with two pieces of toast nearby.

“I was gonna give you breakfast, but, uh…” He looked behind him. “That didn’t quite work out.”


	9. Dress

Natasha sashayed her way towards the target, preparing to begin her main mission. The faster she could complete her task, the faster she could get out of the restrictive, uncomfortable dress. She felt like she was on display in a museum or something, but it was necessary. She plastered a seductive smile on her face as she approached the gambling Hydra agent, subtly grabbing her taser disc.


	10. Sandwich

Tony saw something being extended towards him, and it wasn’t from either of his ‘bots.

“I don’t like being handed things. Put it down and go away.” He said, without looking up from the gauntlet he was repairing.

“It’s a sandwich, Tony. You’ve been down here for hours, you need to eat.” Steve replied with concern, placing the plate on the workbench. He stood for a moment, watching Tony, before turning and heading for the door.


	11. Church

The demon laughed as Dean stared at the empty flask in his hand, before flinging him up against the wall.  He taunted the hunter as he stalked towards him, not noticing Sam bearing down on him from behind with the knife until it was buried in his back.

Letting the dead demon drop to the floor, Sam looked at Dean. “So… We didn’t need to get more holy water at that last church then?” He pointedly looked at the flask on the floor.

“Shut up.”


	12. Spice

Dean glared at Crowley. The demon was cooking dinner. In _his_ kitchen. It wouldn’t have been too bad, but this was _Dean’s_ territory. No demons allowed.

He watched as Crowley looked at the spice rack, before grabbing the oregano and dropping some in the pot. He noticed that that the salt had been moved to the other side of kitchen, where he couldn’t reach it without passing the humming King of Hell.

“Crowley. What are you doing here?”

“Getting away from the morons downstairs. They want me to reinstate the cells and torture. The fact that they are asking for that is the precise reason they are keeping the queue!”

“Watch the heat. Your sauce is gonna boil over.”


	13. Sandpaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please leave comments! Whether they be writing suggestions for me to work into future stories or one-word prompts (these take priority over the random words I'm using!), I would really like some kind of feedback from readers!

Tony had blocked all access to the lab, which instantly alarmed the other Avengers. If he wasn’t allowing them in, he probably knew they wouldn’t approve of his current activity, which probably meant nothing good. There was a small chance he was making something that would help, but the creation required no distractions, but that was a _very_ small chance.

Clint watched from the air vent as Stark attached sandpaper to… something, before some kind of alert popped up on the screen in front of him and he moved into the room next door. The one that Clint had so far failed to find any vents connecting to it. The only room in the tower he couldn’t spy on.

The alert had probably been about him, then.

* * *

 

Clint jumped down from the ledge he’d been crouched on moments before it shattered under the force of the robot’s arm, causing cracks to extend through the concrete. _Yeah, this building isn’t safe anymore_ , Clint thought as he ran across the roof. A moment later, he was running on air as he fell through the roof, landing on the floor beneath. He rolled over with a groan, before seeing the spinning wheel of…

 _Dammit, Tony! Quit making sentient killing machines!_ Clint quickly rolled out of the way of the spinning wheel of sandpaper the robot was extending towards him. The same one he’s seen Tony working on three months prior.


	14. Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got any prompt suggestions?

“Sam!” Dean yelled before throwing the industrial-size container at his brother. Sam twisted the lid off as he turned towards the door, but before he could pour the line of salt, the demon threw him back. Dropping the container, he slammed into the wall. Pepper spilled out onto the floor. The demon laughed.

“I think you got the wrong box, sonny-boy.”

Dean let Sam distract the demon as he looked through the shelves for salt, checking every container. He finally found one, and started pouring out a circle. Sam walked round, keeping the demon’s attention and allowing Dean to complete the circle around it.

It looked around itself at the salt, before laughing again. “You missed again. The sentiment is sweet though… Sugar won’t hold me back.” Sam started muttering an exorcism as he stayed out of the way as much as he could. Finally, the demon screamed out of the host and back to Hell.

“Next time, Dean… Make sure you grab the salt,” Sam huffed, picking himself up from the pantry floor.


	15. Coffee

"Dude, that? _That_ is not _coffee_. I don't know what it _is_ , but do not insult the drink of the gods by calling that abomination _coffee_ ," Dean exclaimed, upon seeing the drink Sam was holding.

"I do not believe my Father drinks that, Dean," Castiel interrupted Dean's tirade, before in turn being interrupted by Gabriel.

"And I happen to be the only being from any of the Pantheons who drinks the stuff, Dean-o. Unless you wanna count Sambo there, who i enrolled into the Norse Pantheon yesterday," He paused as Sam groaned and dropped his head on the table.

"I think he's still recovering from Thor's mead."


End file.
